


【卜岳】Dueinstellung

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos





	【卜岳】Dueinstellung

  “你看着真的不像记者。”卜凡把烟灰往肚皮上的杯子里弹：“当然也不像雇佣兵。”

 

  “那像什么？”岳明辉把头凑过去吸了一口，舒服地枕着卜凡的右胳膊，在空气中无声地吐烟圈。

 

  “像大学老师，”卜凡脱口而出：“你去大使婚礼的那一次，穿西装，戴领结，还戴了副眼镜。”

 

  “嚯！”岳明辉啧啧称奇：“你在啊？”

 

  “嗯，在对面楼上。”卜凡自然而然地说。

 

  “所以是你杀的？”岳明辉皱了皱眉：“这我真不知道。”

 

  “对。”卜凡说。

 

  “他才刚结婚两天。”岳明辉陈述一个事实。

 

  “呵，”卜凡笑了，把烟屁按在漂亮的彩色玻璃杯子里，将杯子顺手放在床头柜上：“能活到结婚已经很幸运了。你看我结婚了吗？我能活到结婚吗？”

 

  岳明辉没回答他，有意用沉默避开了这个话题。

 

  “你知道吗哥哥，其实那时候才是我第一次看见你。”卜凡识趣地转移话题：“那天真的很热，晚上那么闷，没有一点风…”

 

  卜凡边说边把右手往下探，盖在了岳明辉胸前的肌肤上，他的手干燥温暖，在开着冷气的房间里叫岳明辉舒服得忍不住发出了一声呻吟。

 

  “我趴在屋顶上，有颗沙子一直磨着我的膝盖，我也不知道它怎么进去的，明明我把裤腿扎得很紧，总之它就是在那里，好像自己会动一样…”

 

  卜凡边说边将手支起来，捏住了哥哥胸前的点，侧过头在他耳边带着湿漉漉的气说：“它就那样，磨呀磨呀，磨呀磨呀，一直磨着，让我非常非常烦…”

 

  岳明辉扭过头去跟他接吻。

 

  有别于刚才那个，这个吻温柔又绵长，明明是岳明辉自己凑上来的，卜凡却表现得好像是他忍不住一样，迫不及待地去寻找他的唇与舌，但只是含住它们，轻轻搅动。

而这反而叫岳明辉更不习惯，一直以来他们的关系中或多或少有那么些狂暴的东西，谈当然是要谈，恋爱要谈，别的也要谈，谈不拢了就打一架，打到最后肯定还是要上床，舌尖的血点，脚踝的牙印，膝盖的淤青等等等等。

 

  岳明辉给这种温情弄得全身发毛，像温水池子里游泳，刚开始舒服，很后面渐渐气喘吁吁，问他：“你怎么回事？”

 

  卜凡不回答他，揽过他，在他浓密的发间轻轻摩挲，悄声说：“然后我就从瞄准镜里看见了你，一只漂亮的小黑猫，从花丛里钻出来。他太好看了，体面，优雅，像刚从课堂上赶来，跟周围欢快的男男女女都不一样，有一点点疲惫，所以看上去更诱人。”

 

  “那他在做什么？”岳明辉闭着眼睛，偏头把自己的脸颊贴在他掌心。

 

  “天气太热了，宴会厅是敞开的，他热得浑身大汗，一直伸手去拉领结，但又怕自己不得体，所以只是松开了一点点，偷偷东张西望…但是实在是太热了，我看见有一滴汗从这里…”

 

  卜凡用拇指抚摸他鼻上的小黑点，漫不经心的吻一点点落在睫毛上、鼻尖上：

 

  “这里、这里，一直滑到这里。”

 

  卜凡的舌抵在他的喉结上，打着圈儿地滑动，岳明辉忍不住要躲开，又被托着后颈抓回来。

 

  “嗯…然后呢？然后你怎么做？”岳明辉吸着气问他。

 

  “然后，然后我就开始想，这么热，他是不是湿透了？他是不是早在课堂上就已经湿透了？”

 

  黏腻的吻像雾气一样向下蔓延开来。

 

  “我看见他的白色衬衫已经湿了，就像透明的一样，贴在他的胸前，露出深深浅浅的的形状，比我见过的所有女人都要漂亮…”

 

  “去你的！”岳明辉笑着骂了他一句，但双手诚实抱着卜凡的脑袋，让他埋头在自己胸前留下水痕，红印在水迹里若隐若现，仿佛锦鲤浮浮沉沉。

 

  “还有他的裤子，那么紧的裤子，是不是也湿透了？他走过学生的身边，不专心的那一个就会注意到他的屁股在裤子下面饱满的形状，然后那个坏学生就会这样想…”卜凡的嗓音是冬天的阳光、雨天的窗帘和假期第一天，唤醒他所有愉悦而昏昏欲睡的感受：“你说，他会不会为了凉快而不穿内裤呢？”

 

  “他不会。”岳明辉的呻吟闷闷地从喉咙深处发出来。

 

  “好吧，”卜凡抬头看着他，挑了挑眉，做出一副随机应变的表情：“穿也有穿的玩法，老师，让我们重新开始，我看到一只小猫，从树丛里钻出来…”

 

  他又回到了岳明辉的胸前，准备低下头去，被岳明辉一把揪住了头发：“你他妈！滚下去！”

 

  卜凡勾起嘴角笑了，俯下身和岳明辉交换了一个吻，如他所愿地回到了下半身。

 

  “总之…如果他穿了内裤…那么它应该也绷得紧紧的，贴在他的大腿上，汗津津，湿漉漉。

  他特别难受，为此坐立不安，紧紧夹着屁股，在没有人的时候偷偷磨蹭，我看见这只发情的小猫在地上打滚，用屁股去蹭一切东西，随便什么东西，柱子，花盆，或者是某个，站在旁边的人…

  我不会去怪他太放荡，因为我知道他一直在等着有人把它释放出来，所以我要丢下我的枪，带上另一把，来到他身边。”

 

  “然后你会不会去帮他？”岳明辉看着他，轻轻扭动胯部，拿自己已经昂扬的欲望去顶他的脸颊。

 

  “当然会，我要走到他身边，把他重新拖进树丛里面，让他背靠着树干，然后我解开他的皮带，就像这样，是不是？”

 

  卜凡轻轻含住他的前端，用手抚慰着下半部分，抬着眼睛若即若离地看着岳明辉：

 

  “一解开裤子，它就会跳出来，弹在我脸上，也是热乎乎的。他有一点害怕，怕陌生的我，怕聚会里来来往往的人，但是我能感觉到他因此更加兴奋，因为他在我嘴里硬得很快，他忍不住挺着腰，背过手去抓着树干，衬衫因此被高高拉起，我看见他指甲缝里抓满了树皮，我知道这是因为我吞得那么深。”

 

  卜凡如他所说的那样深深吞咽，柱身有时在他脸颊顶出形状，但更多的是在他们都看不见的喉咙深处。

  岳明辉把腿架在他的肩上，被他抓着臀肉拖向自己，因此下肢悬在了空中，活像一座架在蓝色床单上的桥。

 

  卜凡没法控制自己的口水不往下流，因为岳明辉把他的嘴塞得太满，他努力想要把两个球也含进去，但当然是失败了，只是把哥哥的下体搞得沾满亮晶晶的液体。他能感觉岳明辉的肌肉慢慢用力，也许他的小腿在他背后紧绷，足弓呈现优美的弧形，像芭蕾演员一样紧张并享受，这种想象让他忍不住吐出嘴里的东西，偏过头去咬他大腿内侧的皮肤。

 

  “你把他按在树上，但他也射在了你的脸上，”岳明辉的声音从被子堆里传来，他不知道什么时候拉起被子盖住了自己的眼，但声音中依然带着一点挑衅：“所以你准备操他了吗？”

 

  “不着急，哥哥，不着急。”

 

  卜凡把手指探进岳明辉的后穴，他们没多久刚做过一次，因而那里依然湿润着，轻松地吃下了他的指节，他缓慢地曲起指节抽插，轻而易举地找到了让岳明辉咬紧牙关的地方，他慢条斯理地把第二根、第三根手指一起塞进去，嘴上依然描述着。

 

  “我抓住他，让他转过身抱住树干，但我马上改变了主意，我拉着他的肩膀，把他带到茉莉花丛里，他抓着脆弱的杆，回过头来哀求地看着我，汁液饱满的绿色枝叶和他一样摇摇欲坠，白色的花落在他的头发上、皮肤上，树叶摩擦发出索索的声音，没人听见我们撞在一起的的啪啪声…”

 

  卜凡早就用自己硬得发疼的欲望代替了手指，他用力抓着岳明辉的腿根，在推送腰肢的同时一次次把他拉向自己，潮涨潮落相互碰撞，带来更深的颤栗，岳明辉忍不住喊他名字，但他没有因此放慢。

 

  “你像个彻头彻尾的老师，跟这片沙漠格格不入，你太好奇的眼神…喝咖啡的习惯…在半夜跳进游泳池…理想主义的想法…”卜凡一边用力顶进一面说出咒骂般的短语：“你不该来这里你知道吗…你应该回去，回到你的大学课堂，没有黄铜子弹，没有直升飞机，女人推着婴儿车从柳树下经过，大白鹅在河里游泳，走进任何一间商场都有聒噪的推销活动。”

 

  在最后冲刺的时刻他抽出自己，俯身抱起了岳明辉，他们的欲望紧密相依，最后喷涌出不分彼此的结局。

 

  岳明辉的头发上都是汗，乱七八糟地拱在卜凡颈窝。他过了很久才缓慢开口：“但我确实是个好记者。”

 

  岳明辉在卜凡无欲望的抚摸拍打中喃喃自语：“我跑得很快，我嗓门很大，我爬树是所有记者站里最快的，最重要的是，我运气很好，从没被子弹射中过，手机信号一直很好。”

 

  “嗯，我知道。”卜凡温柔地从抱住他，就像怀抱住一颗温暖的、跳动的心脏：“你是只幸运的勇敢的小猫。”

 

  “我第一次来这里的时候，有个小孩给了我一个很甜的橘子，叫我给他拍张照片，他说他明天就要当烈士了。”岳明辉突然说。

 

  在他回身抱住卜凡之前，他再次重复：“那个橘子确实非常甜。”

 

  END


End file.
